Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. Re: Archiwizacja strony dyskusji No widzisz, przynajmniej uratowałem cię od 7 bana, bo tomtę1 by nic nie powstrzymało, aby ci go dać. A jeśli chodzi o ten powód to tomta1 mi kazał tak napisać ;) Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 18:43, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) :Nie okrutnik, tylko na serio dostałbyś bana, bo wczytywanie kilkudziesięciokilobajtowej strony do przyjemności nie należy. —tomta1 [✉] 19:19, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dywizy Nic się nie stało, przynajmniej mi edycji trochę nabijesz ;D Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:19, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: To może powinienem zrobić tu szablon podpisu? 22:05, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inside Track W zakładach można postawić dowolną sumę pieniędzy. ZXQWR 15:38, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) :Gimme, zgadzam się z ZXQWR-em, możesz tam nawet postawić cały swój majątek. Wybraną kwotę możesz kliknąć kilka razy (np. $100 kliknięte 4 razy da ci $400, takiej kwoty nie masz na żadnym przycisku), a na końcu Obstaw czy jakoś tak :P Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:10, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Edycja niezarejestrowanego, moja poprawka Gimme, ja uważam, że to nie było najgorsze, po prostu chciałem poprawić link i dywiz. No ale skoro twierdzisz, że to się nie nadaje... hmm, zrób jak uważasz... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:00, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, nie obrażam się ;] Ale dlaczego zalinkowałeś do "zwykłego" Cheetaha zamiast do VCPD Cheetaha? A, zresztą Texel już wykasował wszystko... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:14, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiejsze ciekawostki Gimme, dajesz dzisiaj ciekawostki? Czy już nie masz pomysłu? Zrobiłem kilka, więc jeśli chcesz, to mogę dodać. ' Maciek...000' (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Derp Ale w GTA IV nie jest tak samo jak w erze gta iii. Czy ci łódź przeskakiwała na drugą stronę jak płynąłeś dalej i dalej i dalej? Noż k...a chłopie zobacz jak się oszukujesz. A co z multiplayerem? (wykluczając MTA:SA). 86.148.220.253 12:35, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Gimme. Potrafisz być bezczelny kiedy usuwasz czyjeś starania. Przynajmniej powiedz mu 'dziękuję, ale to nie to czego szukam'. Jozinzbazin 12:41, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Edycja w Liberty City (IV) Właśnie o tym mówimy na IRC-u, możesz wpaść. Z mojej strony to nie było najgorsze, Krzysiu8020 też tak uważa, może wystarczyło to odpowiednio dopracować, sam nie wiem... Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 13:05, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Supermarket Corner Store Gimme, myślę, że to określenie pasuje, może być używane zamiennie, bo supermarket to też duży sklep (nie to, co np. 24/7). Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 19:01, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wyróżnione Gimme, ale jakich "wyróżnionych"? Na stronie głównej? Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:24, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Gimme, nie wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak historia edycji? :> Sprawdź tutaj (obrazek) i tutaj (artykuł) i jeszcze tutaj (cytat) :] Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Szablon GTA Nie wiem czemu na oasisie nie działa. Wikia.css importuje kod z Common.css, więc wszystko to, co działa na Monobooku, powinno działać na oasisie, choćby infoboksy. Dlaczego szablon nie działa — nie wiem. —tomta1 [✉] 04:40, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Drzwi Gimme, ale nawet jeśli w aucie możemy otworzyć tylko dwoje drzwi na cztery, to to auto jest dwudrzwiowe? To może stąd wszystkie pojazdy czterodrzwiowe przerzucimy do dwudrzwiowych, skoro twierdzisz, że nawet w czterodrzwiowych mamy tylko dwoje drzwi... Przecież nigdy nie liczymy drzwi po tym, ile możemy otworzyć, a po tym – ile jest ich w ogóle. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 18:25, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ciekawostki Oj tam, oj tam :P A na przyszłość nowe wiadomości dawaj na sam koniec, nawet jeśli temat się powtarza, bo mi się nie chce szukać później w historii. Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:12, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Prima Aprilis A tak jakoś wyszło, że "ni ma i ni bedzie". W końcu jest już 16 i dużo to nie da (wcześniej mnie nie było). Texel 14:03, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wpisy na blogu Wszystkie wpisy na blogu zostały już wczoraj przeniesione do kategorii Wpisy na blogach i tutaj zostaną. —tomta1 [✉] 18:11, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy specjalne w GTA 2 Nie wiem. Ten wóz znam jako jedyny, a w anglojęzycznej wersji nie znalazłem pojazdów specjalnych w GTA 2 w ogóle. —tomta1 [✉] 09:41, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Willjestem Gimme, nie ma sensu z nim gadać, napisałbym, , ale mogłoby to mieć później niemiłe konsekwencje. Odpuść sobie. BTW. Jakby ktoś pytał, to na IRC-u pojawię sie jutro, ale już na swoim laptopie :) Maciek...000 (user talk) 15:24, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Jeśli znasz się na tym lepiej niż ja, to nie mam po co. Zyskałeś nowe uprawnienia to ich nie marnuj Jozinzbazin 18:03, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Propozycje ciekawostek Dzięki, że czuwasz nad zmianą ciekawostek, bo mi się dziś zapomniało (jest konkretny powód, ale nie chcę się przechwalać). Jednak sugeruję brać propozycje na główną "od góry do dołu", ponieważ przy dodawaniu nowych, te starsze nigdy się nie dostaną na główną. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 16:30, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Upominanie użytkowników Nie musisz mi takich rzeczy mówić. Informacje o nowo utworzonym artykule mogłeś przekazać na kanale IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 20:23, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gratulacje Dzięki Gimme :) [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 06:32, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabele dla biznesów Gdzie się pomyliłem? I lepiej znajdź mi, gdzie w Małym Haiti są Pescaderia i Wok & Roll, bo za Chiny Ludowe nie jestem w stanie ich znaleźć. I wejdź na IRC-a najlepiej. —tomta1 [✉] 11:59, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nie uwzględniłem tych dwóch biznesów w tabeli, bo nie mogłem ich znaleźć w Małym Haiti. A Ty wylewasz swoje żale, zamiast napisać, gdzie te dwa biznesy się znajdują :D. Jeśli ton mojej wypowiedzi Cię uraził, to przepraszam, nie miałem tego na celu. Jak będziesz miał możliwość sprawdzenia, gdzie te dwa sklepy się znajdują, to napisz. —tomta1 [✉] 21:55, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rekin Faktycznie, pomyliło mi się, bo rekin oddycha powietrzem.Sorry, za utrudnienia.Willjestem (dyskusja) 07:35, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Eglise Baptiste de la Regeneration Gimmie, jeśli dobrze ufam swojej ograniczonej znajomości francuskiego, to ten biznes to nie biznes tylko kościół baptystów :D --Kiniaq (dyskusja) 14:39, lip 24, 2012 (UTC z Dzieki za pomoc :> Kiniaq (dyskusja) 20:54, lip 27, 2012 Rewert Hej. Ja w sprawie tego. Chciałby bowiem nadmienić, że Shoreside Vale to nie wyspa, więc przywróciłeś błędną wersję. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 15:30, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Podszywanie się. Sorry, zapomniałem się podpisać. A te wiadomość niby odemnie wysłał Ipek, podpisany jako niezalogowany "Will Prince". Pozatym, niemogę się zalogować na E-Mail, i zmienić hasła.Willjestem (dyskusja) 09:05, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Oj tam. Ja lubię sobie tak pocisnąć komuś ;] Pangia (dyskusja) 13:17, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Lokalizacja Hej Gimme, mam prośbę dotyczącą arta Cold Beer stworzonego przez Ciebie: jeśli możesz, powiedz, gdzie się znajduje ta reklama na sklepach 24/7, bo objechałem i obejrzałem dokładnie wszystkie sklepy i nie mogłem tego odnaleźć (chcę zrobić zdjęcie). Na witrynach kilku z nich były jakieś napisy czy coś, ale zbyt niewyraźne. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 08:40, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Głos Claude'a Z tej strony wynika, że twórcy gry niezamieżali dawać Claude'owi głosu, bo jeszcze nikt niepomyślał, żeby postać grywalna mówiła (niegrali w Mario, Gothic, Tomb Raider, czy jak?).Will Prince (dyskusja) 18:02, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) Jak by działało tak jak należy to bym to tak dodał . Niestety wykrzacza mi się skrypt pod Firefoxem i nie wiem o co chodzi :| Odpuszczam dodawanie czegokolwiek na Wik.. Sorry za bałagan na wiki. Mam wiele ciekawych screenów dotyczących pojazdów i niektórych lokacji z Bety GTA III ale po tylu próbach i dokładnym opisie odpuszczam zbyt skomplikowane jest tu dodanie czegokolwiek prócz tekstu jak dla mnie albo skrypt się wykrzacza i buguje stronę na podglądzie albo ja coś źle robię sam już nie wiem. Sorry za syf i problem Pozdrawiam Adam . Re: LSPD Nie rozumiem. I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 12:08, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli chcesz Jeśli chcesz to dobra teraz będę pod nickiem mojej ulbionej stacji radiowej w "trójce" Cheterbox 109 (78.8.247.181 21:31, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) Dobra jest (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 21:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) W każdym razie mi odpowiada:)Obiecywałem na starej stronie (użytkownika) że,zajme się działem Chinatown Wars Na dzisiaj dwa artykuły.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 22:10, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) Ok Dobra,a co do licencji jest właściwa bo,obraz jest z Brytyjskiej GTA wiki sprawdzałem dwa razy.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 18:36, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Wierze ci,a z Texelem wykłucać się nie chce :)Następnym razem zrobię zdjęcie z Ipada gdzie mam GTA CW (służy mi jako komp normalnego pc nie mam) i prześle. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 18:48, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Poprawki w arcie Liberty City Trade Union‎ Jak już coś edytujesz w takich artykułach, to weź poprawiaj trochę więcej niż tylko nazwy misji, bo robisz konflikty edycyjne, popacz tam, ile było jeszcze do poprawy. Taka mała prośba na przyszłość (zresztą wiesz, że tomta1 nienawidzi takich "(+4)" edycji) :P [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 21:03, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Twoje usunięcia Rozumiem, że usunąłeś zdjęcia przystani (rzeczywiście były dość słabe), ale nie rozumiem czemu usunąłeś zdjęcie promu w przystani ??? Jeżeli masz lepsze to wstaw na stronę Prom, którą właśnie tworzę. ta strona nie może zostać bez zdjęć !!!--Grand Theft Auto Master (dyskusja) 22:05, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dobra jak cię to razi to poprawiłem,ważne z znalazł się użytkownik który poprawił te wypociny (za to jestem mu wdzięczny). (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:20, sty 21, 2013 (UTC)) Jak myślisz czy mój artykół o BOABO nadaje się czy nie?(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 28, 2013 (UTC)) Jak u-sunąć kategorie?(Błąd (dyskusja) 20:59, lut 6, 2013 (UTC)) No nie do końca ja korzystam z "łojezusa" i coś takiej opcji nie widze Błąd (dyskusja) 21:09, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) :D no dobra poszukam trochę,w ostateczności tak zrobię jak mówisz Błąd (dyskusja) 21:13, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Westdyke Gimme, dlaczego usunąłeś moją edycję. Alderney przecież nie jest częścią miasta LC. - CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 20:11, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś wstawić grafikę herbu Liberty City Fire Departmaent?Ja nie mam możliwości na chwile obecną.Z góry dzięki!(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:41, sty 29, 2013 (UTC)) gimme all money dlaczego dałeś artykuł do usunięcia (rozwałki w san andreas), jutro bym to poprawił gimme jak zrobić tą licencję? proszę o odp. jak zrobić licencję na plikach??? Re: Witaj! Kurcze, bo ja wiem... W każdym razie cały czas duchem (lol) jestem na Wiki i cały czas tu zaglądam, tylko z aktywnością trochę gorzej... D: Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:10, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) jeśli choszi o SU Xi MU mi chodzi, to tak jagby sweet był członkiem gangu GFS, Chodziłom o przekierowanie.A i jeszcze jak dodać tą licencję. czekam na odp.188.33.25.23 19:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Zrozum Su XI Mu chodziło mi o link postaci.I jeszcze pytanko jak dodać tą licencję!!!?????--LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:14, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) nie, jest to dowód na to że takie coś naprawdę istnieje Ciekawostki Nie łaska sprawdzić ostatnie zmiany? Przecież już dziś zmieniłem. Widzę, że masz trudną sytuację, ale tyle chyba możesz zrobić. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 18:38, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Santos Investments Dzięki :D [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 21:09, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Powrót Nieźle, 9 minut po założeniu blokady już jesteś, jakbyś przez te ostatnie dni tylko na to czekał (jak w Watykanie na papieża) xD [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 21:49, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ojtam ojtam. Ja też se od weekendu krótką przerwę zrobiłem, czasem coś tam edytnąłem, ale rzadko. Myślę, że po tym tygodniu wrócę do "normalności" :P [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 22:02, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Witaj! No nie ma co, pomarańczowego prostokąta nie widziałem już dawno. Jeszcze ktoś używa tych stron dyskusji? Texel (dyskusja) 10:16, mar 24, 2013 (UTC)